Alliance Bingo Battle 28
.png |start jst=12:00 August 23 2018 |end jst=22:59 August 28 2018 | Helka |Rank Reward | Biscotti |Rank Reward | Cat-Ear Mage Robe |Rank Reward Amalgamation Material | Mage Neena |Amalgamation | Neena |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Machina |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Elsie |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Soiree |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 28th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the Awakening Rage event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■LR HELKA has been added to the individual ranking rewards!! HELKA can be obtained from the following: : • Individual Ranking Reward: Rank 1ー500 : • Individual Point Reward: 40,000 Points LR HELKA Summoned Knife Lv.10 (Max) : • Unleash all allies' skills / 25% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 : • All allies' ATK 400% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance Activations: 1 For more details, please refer to the Ranking Rewards Pages. ■GUR WOLF SKOLL is now obtainable once again!! UR THE HUNTER and WOLF HOOD are now available in the Ring Exchange Lineup! Get GUR WOLF SKOLL by amalgamating GUR THE HUNTER and WOLF HOOD material card! GUR WOLF SKOLL Blue Impulse Lv.10 (Max) 【Autoskill】 : • Own ATK 80% up after every attack / 100% chance Activations: 4 ■A new Alliance Ranking feature has been added. Please refer to the "About the new "Alliance Ranking" feature" announcement for information. ■Individual Point Reward Adjustments For the 28th Alliance Bingo Battle, Days Celebration Ticket item has been added to the individual point reward ranking. Collect lots of Rings and increase your chance of obtaining a limited LR card!! ■Increase in the number of Round Ranking Reward Rings During the 28th Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 August 25th to 22:59 August 25th (JST) 8:00 August 28th to 22:59 August 28th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements : • You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【28th Event Schedule】 August 23rd ー August 28th (JST) :1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 :2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) :3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) :Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 28th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after August 28th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR NEENA is amalgamated with the MAGE ROBE material card that can be earned as an individual ranking reward if ranked within the top 2000, it will become GUR NEENA. ※GUR NEENA posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR NEENA ☆Black Cat Curse Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 500% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Own ATK 200% up after a successful attack / 100% chance Activations: 1 ※Caution : • You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. : • Please note that Rings received from the 28th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on September 6th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times